


i wouldn't know any better than you

by celestiialjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, side Sungpil, sungjin is literally a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/pseuds/celestiialjae
Summary: jae loves brian and brian loves jae. they're both just too scared to admit it.





	i wouldn't know any better than you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from i wouldn't know any better than you by gentle bones.
> 
> this is my first time writing something like this so pls don't attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an almost could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it xx
> 
> second chapter should be up soon ♡

 

 

The sun shines from up above, it's incandescent rays hitting the surfaces of the side walk and of the London Eye in front of them. It's the time of the day where the birds have begun to sing their song: soft, melodious. The air is sharp, cold, nipping at the tops of their red noses and icy fingertips which are currently intertwined and placed in the pocket of Jae's oversized grey hoodie ( _just to keep ourselves warm you idiot_ ). The day is set, fresh, crisp, the hands of the Big Ben points to 9. A sense of _something new_ lingers in the air, mixed with an _inevitable end_. An end that sits at the back of their mind, being forcefully pushed into the drawer of _lets not think about it_. An end that stays caught at the back of their throat, that can't seem to escape the barriers of their chapped and blue-tinged lips _let's not talk about it_. 

They have a full day ahead of themselves. A whole 24 hours, stretched out between the company of each other, of their inside jokes and smiles that mean more than they let on. But it's not long enough for the both of them. and they both know that, they know that after night falls and the next morning comes, they'll have to part ways. Brian back to the familiar streets of Seoul (well not so familiar now without the presence of the older boy beside him) and Jae treading into the new waters of England, a new start. A new beginning, a new life after Brian. 

"Cmon, you said you wanted fish and chips before we went on the London Eye." Jae states, tugging at Brian's hand while leading him towards the stall in front of them (fresh cod; fish and chips £1 only). 

It's their first time in London. Well the first time they've been away from home. Away from their cramped shared apartment, it's poster clad walls, shelves of contemporary novels _(hey! bribri have you seen my Norwegian Wood book? I swear I left it on the counter like 3 seconds ago_ ), and Brian's random assortment of old and barley working vinyls, stripped and gone, now put into two segregated and separate boxes; 

Bribri's random crap 

Jae's shit 

One to be moved to Brian's shared apartment and the other being shipped to Jae's new flat. 

It leaves a bittersweet taste in Brian's mouth, funny how their first trip together, would also be their last trip together. "Yo, earth to Brian, are you there?" The younger boy snaps out of it, he smiles as he walks with jae to the stall and places his order. 

They stare at each other, across the wooden table. Brian fiddling with the tip of his ketchup bottle and Jae wiping away the condensation from his golden rimmed glasses. It almost feels like every other meal they've had together, you know besides the cold wind biting at Jae's ass. 

"Do you want some?" Brian utters out while managing to stuff a fistful of fish down his oesophagus.  "OMG is the kang younghyun offering hIS fOOd to someone? Hello God? I think it's the end of the world. Doomsday has arrived." 

Jae manages to dodge the tissue paper thrown in his direction. 

"Stop being an asshat, I'm just trying to be nice" 

"When have you ever been nice?" 

"Literally shut the fuck up Jae" 

"Kiddinggg, love you bro" Jae flashes his signature smile, the one that always has Brian's heart beating at an inhuman and irregular pace, the type of beat that he can't count along to. The type of beat that no matter how hard he tries can't be transferred into the simple two three four, count that he whispers to himself every time he plays his bass. There's only so much emotion he can translate onto manuscripts and random assortments of semiquavers and minims. And whatever Jae does or says can't be imitated or translated into anything else. Because how could you possibly even try to become half the person that is Park Jaehyung? 

 "Dude, if you keep zoning out, I'll steal all your fries" Jae calls out cheekily, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"They're cALLED chIPS Jae" 

"Well they're called fries in 'muriCAH" 

"Yeah well we're not in America so shut up" Brian fires back before stuffing the rest of the chips in his mouth except for one. 

"Wow, you're offering one to me? How thoughtful, I'm about to cry" Jae mocks, faking an emotional tone before grabbing the chip being offered to him. Brian rolls his eyes "Hurry up, we need to go on The London Eye before everyone starts lining up."  

They both wait in line at the ticket counter. Their hands intertwined and back in Jae's pocket ( _I'm cold, it's your fault for not letting me pack my gloves_ ) "Next please!" The lady at the booth calls out, nodding towards the two of them. "Hi! Two tickets for the sea aquarium please" 

"We're going on the London Eye, not the aquarium." Brian corrects quickly, smiling apologetically to the lady at the counter before looking at Jae and adding "You specifically said that you're 'too cool' to go to a 'cliche exhibit with sea animals'" 

"Oh yeah whoops, 2 tickets for the London Eye please' 

"Oh well, there's actually a 2 for the price of one deal with tickets for both the Sea Aquarium and the London Eye. It's our couples special deal" The lady smiles.

Jae immediately jerks and Brian untangles his hands away from Jae, they both distance themselves, ignoring the cold and unfamiliar loss of each other's presence. "Oh uh we're not a couple. We're just friends." Brian explains, eyeing the engagement ring on his left hand. Right yes, Jae almost forgot, they were just friends. Couldn't be anything more when Brian was engaged and to be married to man (a man that was not Jae) in god knows how many more weeks.

"Ah right" the lady at the counter shifts uncomfortably, looking at Jae before handing them their tickets. 

They both stand in the ovoidal capsule. There's a distinct and constant murmur in the background as the capsule begins to fill. It remains fairly empty as Jae assumes that the morning rides tend to have less passengers. Brian stands by the window, his hand on the pane and he takes in the view. His hand, on the pane. With that ring on his forth finger. It's a pretty ring, Jae has to admit, fancy, with a large stone (most likely too expensive for Brian not to lose; he always did manage to lose their most expensive possessions) a ring that Jae knows he would never be able to afford. To be quite frank Jae thinks it doesn't suit Brian. A pretty ring with a stone that's honestly far too big, too much. Brian never liked diamonds ( _eh they're a bit stupid, like who pays that much for a rock anyway? I could use that money to buy thousands of sashimi platters_ ), Jae would've gotten him those tacky candy rings ( _these are way better, look Jae! My tongue is green hahaha_ ) and used the money to get matching tattoos and a whole Japanese take away to eat in the comforts of their own home. But who is Jae to say anything, he's not the one Brian chose. 

 

*

It started that one day, the day where Jae said he was finally going to do it. He was finally going to tell Brian that he loved him. That he loved him ever since he walked into their intro to contemporary fiction 101 class; all broad shoulders, loud laughs and fox eyes. 

Jae sat on their shared sofa, counting back the seconds on their analogue clock in their living room. Brian was out with Jaebum, he was going to end it today. Brian had told him: I'm ending it today, I know he's busy with his job and everything but the guy doesn't even call me. It's like we're not even in a relationship.

So obviously Jae took that as a sign, a sign from God, one that read stop-being-a-fucking-coward-and-go-date-him, in black and white 24 size comic sans print. Jae had everything ready, a feast of burgers and soda on their dining table. Brian's favourite chocolate cake in the fridge and couple of sunflowers he bought from the florist (he sneezed about 100 times but it was worth it to see Brian's smile). 

And when Brian walked in through their front door, Jae was about to do it, about to ask him. And then: 

"Brian" 

"Jaebum proposed!" 

"Oh, that's great" Jae replied, tone calm but heart faltering, he quickly kicked the sunflowers under their sofa, away from Brian's sight. Forgotten. 

"Mm yeah, it was really unexpected, he had a ring and everything" Brian replies simply, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "Ooh! Are those burgers ayy yay thanks Jae, I love you dude." 

"Yeah, I love you too...bro" 

And that was where it started, the day Jae's world changed completely, leaving him overturned, lost, confused, in a never ending tumultuous chaos of _what was he supposed to do now_ and _how was he supposed to move on_? 

 

*

Which leads him here. Now. In London, thousands of miles away from Seoul and the brand new apartment Brian and Jaebum are about to move into. Thousands of miles away from the life he lived before. Thousands of miles away from that college where he studied literature and political science. Thousands of miles away from where he first met Brian. And soon enough, thousands of miles away from Brian himself. 

They stand here now. 

Setting: Heathrow Airport

Time: 2 in the morning, the time where night has ended and the morning has yet to begin. 

Characters: Park Jaehyung and Brian Kang 

There's a heavy weight in Brian's heart, he knows what he's about to do is wrong. He knows it, somewhere down there, somewhere underneath all those layers of it-would-never-work-out-anyway, I'm-about-to-get-married and he-deserves-better-than-me. 

But it's too late now, Brian has missed his chance, he messed up, he fucked up, and there's no changing it this time. No, this time he has to leave. Jae already got a job as an editor for Britain's leading and best selling magazine. Brian can't mess that up, he can't say _come back, move back in, we'll get our apartment back, watch movies till 3 am and binge eat till we feel sick to our stomachs._  

"So this is really happening huh? No more Jae and Bribri movie night and 4 am trips to the market to buy 2 for the price of 1 lobster?" 

"Oh shut up Brian, you know I don't like sappy stuff" 

"I'm gonna miss you Jae" 

"I'm going to miss you too" _please don't leave, stay_

"It's okay we'll Skype" they both know is a lie, (there's no way they'll be able to look at each other from across a computer screen without crying) but they go along with it anyway. "Yeah of course, hit me up @yellowpostitnotejae" 

Brian scoffs, he feels tears welling up in his eyes, the man at the counter is telling him that it's time to board his flight. "It's time Bribri" Jae whispers, shooting him a watery smile, he clenches his fists at an attempt to stop the tears that are about to come. 

They both hug, and take it all in. Brian takes in Jae's lean yet stable and comforting frame. He takes in his soft and nimble fingers which have wiped away Brian's tears one too many times in his lifetime. He takes in his warmth, his scent. Soft cotton and a hint of that lemon citrus laundry detergent they used to always use; home. 

Jae takes it all in, Brian's broad and strong frame, shoulders that he's leaned on one too many times in his lifetime. He takes in his calloused hands, the same hands which used to play chords of Jae's favourite songs whenever they both felt like singing along to an acoustic version of a song; home. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

And as Brian walks through the departure gate, it hits him. It hits him like a tonne of bricks. It hits him like a storm. A whirlwind of emotions, he loves Jae. Fuck, he really loves Park Jaehyung. And maybe it's not too late, maybe he can run back, call out his name, get their apartment back. But then his phone dings: 

From: Jaebum

Hey babe, tell me when you're abt to board. Love you xx 

And Brian walks on through the gate, his vision blurry, a part of him lost. Maybe they'll Skype. 

Jae watches Brian walk through the gate without him. His hands reach out, but there's no use. _You can't go after an engaged man who doesn't even love you like that Jae_. And he would try, but his phone dings. 

From: Felicity Waters (magazine) 

Hello Mr Park, just a reminder that your article on the Psychology of Relationships, is due in 24 hours. 

And Jae continues walking, ignoring the ache in his chest. Maybe they'll Skype. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me on  
> twitter: @theaiz  
> curiouscat: @theaiz

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me on  
> twitter: @celestiialjae  
> curiouscat: @celestiialjae


End file.
